Code Geass: El Imperio Negro
by andrea.p.pena.56
Summary: Año 5101 d.d.C. El Sacro Imperium Magnus del Planeta C resurge de las cenizas tras la "Rebelión de la Roza" una revolución en contra de la Tiránica Monarquía del usurpador al trono. La Santa Emperatriz Cecial V. Rouzentchaff, El Príncipe Coronado: Lelouch D. Rouzentchaff y su fiel Lord Protector Suzfried V. Kaizertfisch trabajan para elevara su Imperio una vez más a la grandeza.


_Code Geass: El Imperio Negro_

* * *

Reescritura de "Code Geass; Los pretendientes de Lelouch" (Al Final me decidí a cambiar radicalmente la trama, porque ¿En qué Rayos estaba pensando cuando lo escribí?, eso y las nuevas actualizaciones de Code Geass que me han dejado con cortos circuitos constantes que no me han dejado continuar con esto. La pareja ya está establecida, pero no son tan obvios por lo que Lulu se convertirá en un rompecorazones con todos sus pretendientes.

Resumen:

Año 2010 a.t.b, después de la conquista del Área 10 por Britannia, Japón decidió alinearse con la Federación China y Europia Unida y aplicar presión económica sobre Britannia, un evento que vino a ser referido como La Alianza Oriental; las tres facciones bloquearon los puertos de Britannian en un intento de forzar las negociaciones. En la actualidad, Año 2017 a.t.b., estas cuatro potencias mundiales continúan en una guerra sin cuartel, incentivada por el atentado entre las familias reales de Britannia y de Japón, tras la pérdida de sus hijos menores.

Año 5101 d.d.C. El Sacro Imperium Magnus del Planeta C resurge de las cenizas tras la llamada _"Rebelión de la Roza"_ una revolución en contra de la Tiránica Monarquía del usurpador al trono. La Santa Emperatriz Cecial V. Rouzentchaff, El Príncipe Coronado: Lelouch D. Rouzentchaff y su fiel Lord Protector Suzfried V. Kaizertfisch (los líderes de dicha revolución) trabajan para elevar a su Imperio una vez más a la grandeza.

Dos mundos, uno en guerra, otro en paz, uno por destruirse, otro por prosperar. Un príncipe que lo cambiara todo.

Nota: Este capítulo fue más difícil de lo que pensé. Me inspire en "A song of ice and fire"

* * *

.

1

_Neo Sacro Imperio Magnus_

.

* * *

Año 5095 d.d.C, Calendario Imperial Galáctico. El Imperio Magno, de doctrina militarista y expansionista, es temido por cientos de galaxias.

Poco más de cinco mil años atrás, el Supremo Emperador Meltheryn D. Rouzentchaff comenzó su campaña de conquista. Junto con sus consortes; El Segundo Emperador Velyrus Edevane y la Emperatriz Nebuleuse d´Orion, generales de su ejército. Juntos sofocaron todo intento de resistencia en contra de su gobierno. En menos de 50 años logran, con éxito, dominar sobre la mitad de la galaxia conocida, con cientos de planetas habitables y billones se súbditos.

Después de su muerte, la conquista iniciada por el Supremo Emperador Melteryn, continuo con sus hijos; El Emperador Balzar D. Rouzentchaff (hijo de Nebuleuse) y su Media hermana-esposa la Emperatriz Prayex D. Rouzentchaff (hija de Velyrus). A través de los cinco mil años de su historia, la Casa Rouzentchaff ha logrado someter a todos los planetas con vida inteligente. Miles de campañas de conquista más tarde, el imperio casi se derrumba por un golpe de estado.

El hermano menor del entonces Emperador Jaelyuse; Bepheldour V. Rouzentchaff, asesina a su hermano y a la esposa de este; La Emperatriz Asraela Della Tempest durante la celebración del décimo cumpleaños del Príncipe Coronado Lelouch D. Rouzentchaff. Las vidas de miles de personas, tanto de alto como de bajo crecimiento son sacrificadas en el evento que sería conocido como _"La Purga Del Nacimiento"_. El Príncipe Lelouch y la Princesa Cecil, hija de Rhyasae S. Rouzentchaff (hermana menor del Emperador), logran escapar con la ayuda de nobles leales.

En poco tiempo, la tiranía y mal gobierno del usurpador Bepheldour se hacen evidentes: Miles de billones de inocentes son masacrados, el hambre y la enfermedad se extiende por las galaxias, el crimen se eleva a niveles sin precedentes, la economía decae y la amenaza de otros gobiernos estelares exteriores amenaza con invasión, el deterioro del orgulloso imperio se hace evidente. Solo un milagro capaz de hacerles florecer nuevamente.

Milagro que toma un cuerpo y rostro entre los de más bajo nacimiento; el Caballero de la Justicia Zero, señor y salvador* del pueblo llano y de los nobles leales a la antigua monarquía.

Pasaron cinco años de Guerra, que marcarían por siempre la historia de la galaxia. Los líderes de la rebelión; Zero, la princesa Cecial S. Rouzentchaff, y su comandante Suzfried también conocidos como "_El demonio, la bruja y el caballero_" logran derrocar al usurpador y retomar el trono. Para sorpresa de nadie, Zero se revela a sí mismo como el Príncipe Coronado Lelouch D. Rouzentchaff, y aunque el vulgo popular desea al príncipe como nuevo emperador, quien se corona es la princesa Cecial como la Santa Emperatriz del Neo Sacro Imperium Magnus*.

En la actualidad, Año 5101 d.d.C, el Neo Sacro Imperio Magnus, con sede en el planeta C, cuenta con el dominio de 3 de las galaxias conocidas, billones de planetas habitables, conocidos como "_Sectores_", y más de un gúgolplex* de súbditos leales. El trabajo para regresarle su antigua gloria recae en su Santa emperatriz y su Príncipe Coronado.

_¡Larga vida a la Emperatriz! ¡Larga vida al Príncipe! ¡Larga vida al Nuevo Imperio!_

* * *

_Palacio Imperial, Rouzberg (Capital del imperio), Planeta C, Año 5101 d.d.C_

* * *

El Comandante Naoth Della Tempest era el sobrino adoptivo de la antigua Emperatriz Asraela, Doceavo comandante del ejército de la guardia imperial de su gracia, la Santa Emperatriz Cecial. Como Comandante él era conocido como la Doceava Espada Sagrada del Imperio. El título en sí debería ser un honor, pero lo cierto es que él mismo pensaba que no estaba a la altura de su posición.

Los dos Primeros comandantes eran la pareja de nuevos nobles; Los Duques Alpha y Squalo Von Nymethrilvetch, amigos cercanos del príncipe coronado. Después de ellos estaban los Comandantes Sephiroth Saint Valentine, Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos, Zack Fair y Cloud Strife (quien se decía, a pesar de su juventud y relativa primicia, era un espadachín capaz de superar al tercer comandante Sephiroth). También estaban los comandantes Dante Sparda y su hermano Vergil Sparda, Emiya (solo Emiya) y Shulk Xenoblade y por ultimo él. Honestamente Naoth no se creía capaz de combatir al nivel de todos esos monstruos y la verdad sea dicha, él era el más débil de todos, la mayoría de las Espadas sagradas estaban al mismo nivel, pero se ordenaban por el orden de su llegada a unirse a su Gracia (casi, Naoth había estado junto a su Gracia desde el principio y míralo, en el último lugar).

Pero eso no le importaba mucho, Naoth se encargaba más de la gestión de los asuntos que del campo de batalla. Abecés creía que esa fue la única razón por la que lo promovieron, porque si él no lo hacía, nadie entre los doce sagrados lo haría (sorprendentemente Sephiroth, tan comprometido con el deber, también se escaparía de rellenar su papeleo y el único competente para ello era Cloud, la única alma amigable que lo ayudaría cuando todo se juntaba). Sea como fuere, Naoth pasaba mucho tiempo en el palacio y tenía una muy buena cantidad de información sobre todo, y de lo que quería saber ahora era sobre el triángulo amoroso entre la Emperatriz, el príncipe (pronto a ser emperador) y su caballero; el Lord Protector Suzfried.

De entre todos los nuevos nobles que se alzaron durante la reconquista (incluido el) Naoth admiraba más al Lord Protector Suzfried Von Kaizertfisch, el niño de las calles que logro un rango superior entre todos los altos nobles, incluso más que los Duques Alpha y Squalo, obteniendo el título de Alto Duque, un título que había sido utilizado solo una vez en toda la historia del imperio, con el (rumoreado) Medio hermano bastardo del Primer Supremo Emperador Meltheryn D. Rouzentchaff; Vatrax Kaizertfisch. El Alto Duque Suzfried, al no tener nombre por ser un huérfano vagabundo, recibió el nombre de la extinta casa Kaizertfisch en su honor. Lo cierto era que para un niño de las calles, el alto duque se sostenía con el aplomo de un noble caballero, así que era realmente difícil para cualquiera imaginarlo como algo más que un noble.

Esto en realidad no era un problema, el imperio era muy meritativo y la nobleza (aunque en su mayoría antigua y hereditaria) solo se podía conservar si demostrabas que merecías tu poder y posición. Y aunque ahora mismo quien ocupaba el trono era la _Santa Emperatriz Cecial_, muchos creían que era inadecuada para el mismo, a pesar de todo lo que había logrado en el poco tiempo que se había instaurado en el trono, y su condición como Mujer aunque fuese Dominante, aseguraban, no tenía nada que ver con eso, pues hasta ahora muy pocas mujeres habían alcanzado la corona.

Ya vez, en el Imperio Magno existían cuatro sexos.

Estaban los Hombres y las Mujeres, y también los Dominantes y los Sumisos. Los hombres dominantes eran los preferibles en una línea de sucesión, pero desde el alza de protestas hace casi un milenio y medio atrás, liderada por la Doncella Sumisa Catharine Blackbourn, quien fue la primera de su sexo en ganar el título de _Ser_, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar y las mujeres y hombres sumisos comenzaron a ser tomados en cuenta y con más derechos. Lo cierto era que no había nada diferente a ellos de los Dominantes, solo el hecho de que eran más fértiles y que los hombres sumisos podían embarazarse. Las mujeres dominantes podían embarazar a otras mujeres u hombres sumisos, pero era muy difícil que quedaran embarazadas (y solo por un hombre Dominante).

En la actualidad la familia real solo se reducía a dos miembros vivos y capaces; La Santa Emperatriz, una Mujer Dominante y El Príncipe Coronado un Joven Sumiso, como primos y teniendo en cuenta que el incesto no era desconocido para la familia Real, lo ideal sería una boda entre ambos, después de todo el compromiso ya había estado vigente incluso cuando eran niños. Y aquí era en donde se haya el problema.

Se decía que el Alto Duque y Lord Protector Suzfried Von Kaizertfisch era amante del Príncipe Coronado, antes de que se enteraran del, desafortunado, contrato de matrimonio.

El Príncipe Coronado; Lelouch D. Rouzentchaff tenía 17 años y era considerado por muchos como la mejor opción para ocupar el trono. El Joven Sumiso con una inteligencia y genio militar, así como un carisma y previsión increíbles que lo hacían destacar de entre los muchos de los hombres y mujeres, Dominantes y sumisos por igual, que conformaban la corte, por el contrario la Santa Emperatriz, aunque también tenía lo suyo y compartía muchos de estos rasgos con su primo, siendo muy capacitada en su trabajo, muchos seguían creyendo que el Príncipe Coronado debería ser el que Gobernase. Por ello mismo la Corte Imperial estaba dividiéndose entre diferentes facciones, unos que apoyaban al Príncipe Coronado, otros a la Santa Emperatriz y otros que se mantenían neutrales.

Honestamente, a Naoth le gustaría decir que pertenecía a este último, solo para lavarse las manos de todo este gran dolor de cabeza, lo suyo era saber todo de todos (Los chismes siempre eran jugosos aquí en la capital) pero no opinar nada al respecto, pero decir eso en voz alta seria traición. Lo más seguro es que si Naoth no tuviera una política de neutralidad tan evidente hubiera sido llamado a servir a la división _TURK,_ pero eso solo le traería más dolor del necesario, así que Naoth estaba contento con la gestión de las Espadas Sagrada del Imperio, aunque solo fuera para saciar su curiosidad, como por ejemplo; saber si era cierto que Sephirtoh y Cloud estaban en una relación, lo que sería un escándalo completo, porque Cloud seguía siendo menor y Sephiroth tenía 24 años, y aunque Clud era lo suficientemente mayor como para unirse al ejército, como un sumiso soltero esto tenía todos los ingredientes para ser una bomba a punto de explotar.

* * *

**_La Casa Real de Rouzentchaff desciende de una de las razas existentes más antiguas del universo; Los Celestiales._**

**_Los seres celestiales, llamados dioses por algunos, tienen como principal prioridad guardar el equilibrio del universo, son tres conjuntos de siete entidades, o Tri-Ni-Sette, que guian la vida, el crecimiento y desarrollo que son la base del universo manteniendo en equilibrio su fuerza vital. La mayor parte de su poder se concentra en el interior del mundo C, que guarda todas las almas y sus voluntades, siendo las de los Celestiales los más fuertes. _**

**_En este Tri-Ni-Sette se manifestaba en la forma del legendario Supervisor Universal; La Conciencia Colectiva Del Universo. _**

**_La razón de porque la familia real del planeta C sea tan temida y admirada por todos es porque solo ellos pueden contactar con el Supervisor Dimensional, a través de un don que este les había otorgado y que solo aparecía en su línea y aquellos que descendían de ella; el Code Geass._**

**_El Geass…_**

* * *

Un toque a la puerta irrumpió la continuación de su lectura.

Lelouch suspiro, si bien esto era conocimiento semi-general que casi todos los nobles del imperio conocían, no estaba de más investigar en todos los lugares posibles para encontrar alguna clase de información que pudiese serle de utilidad en esta crisis por la que estaba pasando.

—Adelante—dijo con su mejor voz de Zero, tratando de ocultar su cansancio.

Inmediatamente su Alto Duque Suzfried Von Kaizertfisch dio un paso adelante en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes, su figura envidiable y su postura recta, todo en el advierten lo que se avecina. Lelouch se prepara, ha estado esperando que esto sucediera desde que le dio el anillo de la lluvia. Suzfried lo embosca a los dos segundos de haber entrado en su dormitorio. Su aliento se detiene cuando su caballero lo empuja hacia la puerta. Intenta encontrar algo que decir, pero su mente se está quedando en blanco. Termina soltando una pregunta que no es tan relevante en el panorama general.

—¿Cómo pasaste a todos mis guardias?

—Después de todos estos años, tengo mucha experiencia andando furtivamente— dice su caballero—No podía esperar para verte por más tiempo.

Él está tocando a Lelouch, frenético, sus manos temblando mientras rasga la camisa de Lelouch. Hay algo en su mirada, algo oscuro y salvaje, tan feroz como la ira que una vez lo a acabar a toda esa escuadra en la _Masacre de Grilla _durante los días de la rebelión, cuando Lelouch termino herido casi de muerte. Sin embargo, Lelouch no tiene miedo. En todo caso, él está preocupado, Suzfried nunca fue la persona más fuerte mentalmente y el peso del poder que le dio aun estaba siendo procesado, además de que siempre ha llevado sus sentimientos en la palma de sus manos. Lelouch nunca podría terminar de entender que fue lo que hizo que su otro yo fuera un imbécil total en los sentimientos, ni tampoco le importa, lo importante es que algo como eso, incluso si aún no termina de recordar, jamás suceda.

—Estoy bien—dice mientras su caballero pasa su mano sobre el impecable pecho de Lelouch—Estoy aquí. Estoy bien.

—Sí—murmura Suzfried, con la adoración de un hombre que ha encontrado renovada su fe por un milagro—Estás aquí. Estás bien. Estás vivo.

Su fuerza parece fallarle mientras ese pensamiento se procesa y se desliza hasta el piso sobre sus rodillas. Lelouch se arrodilla junto a él y Suzaku entierra su cara en su hombro.

—Lo siento mucho, Lelouch.

—No necesitas disculparte, mi caballero, no conmigo.

Él no sabe quién se inclina primero. Tal vez sea él, o tal vez sea su caballero. De cualquier manera, de repente se están besando. El uniforme de Suzfried se va volando y también lo hace la ropa restante de Lelouch.

.

Como siempre, la resistencia de Suzaku es una locura y se folla a Lelouch hasta que es un charco de tonterías incoherentes. Cuando finalmente termina, se derrumban juntas sobre las almohadas, cubiertas de sudor y semen.

Cuando recupera parte de su ingenio Lelouch abre la boca, esta vez para hablar, pero un sonido los interrumpe. Ambos mirar al comunicador con un clara irritación, si no fuera porque el tono les dice quién es, estarían enojados. Lelouch toma el comunicador y lo pone en su oreja respondiendo con un brusco

—¿Qué quieres bruja?

No es muy inteligente hablarle de esa forma a tu emperatriz, pero esta es C.C. así que realmente no importa.

—Zero, repórtate en la sala de juntas, hay una situación—El tono, usualmente inexpresivo y burlón de su bruja hacen que se endereza de inmediato, a su lado su caballero lo mira interrogante por su cambio de actitud.

—Enseguida su Gracia—Suzfried inmediatamente se endereza, que Lelouch haya llamado a C.C. algo más que su nombre o Bruja, usualmente significa malas noticias—Suzfried, prepárate, debemos ir a la sala de juntas—No es el mejor ejemplo de conversación posterior al coito, pero el deber es el deber. A Suzaku no parece importarle.

—¿Qué sucede, su majestad?— pregunta, de repente en su modo Caballero.

—Pronto lo sabremos.

* * *

_Pendragon, Santo Imperio de Britannia, Planeta Tierra, Año __2017 a.t.b._

* * *

Pendragon era la capital del Sacro Imperio de Britannia. En el Palacio Imperial, la tensión en el aire era palpable, todo por una misma razón; El tratado de Paz entre Britannia y las otras potencias mundiales. La mayor parte de la familia imperial y de la corte se encontraba expectante a lo que su emperador haya planeado para dicha farsa.

La Familia Imperial del Sacro Imperio de Britannia era conformada por el Emperador Charles Zi Britannia y sus innumerables esposas, entre las que se rumoreaba era la emperatriz Marianne Vi Britannia su favorita. Así como sus decenas de hijos entre los que estaban Odysseus U Britannia (30), Guinevere Su Britannia (28), Schneizel El Britannia (26), Cornelia Li Britannia (24), Clovis La Britannia (22), Euphemia Li Britannia (20), Castor Rui Britannian y Pollux Rui Britannia (19) Carline Le Britannia (18), todos estos príncipes y princesas destacando sobre todos los demás por una razón u otra y a los que el emperador les daba el honor de recordar sus nombres, cualquiera de ellos podía ser nombrado el heredero al trono.

Por otro lado la corte también mostraba agitación, pues eran los gemelos Nunnally y Rollo Vi Britannia los que tenían mayor atención de su padre, al ser los hijos de la esposa más favorecida de su majestad el emperador. Este hecho era uno de gran alarma para cualquier noble de la corte, debido a que la Emperatriz Marianne era de ascendencia plebeya, lo que hacía indignante que en un evento de tal calibre, fuera la quinta esposa, la que estuviera al lado del Emperador en las negociaciones internacionales con las otras potencias mundiales.

Siete años atrás, en el 2010 a.t.b, después de la conquista del Área 10 por Britannia, El Imperio de Japón, temiendo que estallara una segunda Guerra del Pacifico, decidió volver a alinearse con la Federación China y Europia Unida y aplicar presión económica y militar sobre Britannia, un evento que vino a ser referido como _La Alianza Oriental_; las tres facciones bloquearon los puertos de Britannian en un intento de forzar las negociaciones. Con el intento de conquista de Britannia hacia Japón ese mismo año, resultando en la pérdida de miles de vidas inocentes. Durante esta guerra dos eventos a gran escala fueron los que más enfurecieron a ambas facciones: El ataque por terroristas Japoneses a la villa de Aries que costó la vida del Undécimo Príncipe Del Sacro Imperio Británico Lelouch Vi Britannia, y el ataque en represalia de Britanna al Templo Kururugi que costo la pérdida del Príncipe Heredero De Japón Kururugi Suzaku.

Aun en la actualidad, Año 2017 a.t.b., estas potencias mundiales continuaban en guerra, el odio incentivada por el atentado entre las familias reales de Britannia y de Japón, solo los hacia más feroces. Sobre todo por el hecho de que Japón seguía sin un heredero fijo, haciendo que las batallas internas por la sucesión desestabilicen constantemente su estructura política. Dividida entre tres facciones lo Japoneses se debatían entre abolir la ley que prohibía a las mujeres heredar el trono y nombrar a la princesa Kaguya Sumeragi como emperatriz, saltarse entre las líneas de Kururugi y nombrar príncipe heredero a un pariente lejano llamado Akito Hyūga (que actualmente se encontraba cooperando con Europia, incluso siendo comprometido con una joven de Europia) o abolir todo el sistema imperialista y tomar el camino democrático.

Todos estos disturbios recientes en Japón deberían dar la oportunidad perfecta para que fuera invadida. Japón era codiciado por todas las potencias mundiales, incluso con su neutralidad, como con Australia, por su riqueza en Sakuradite. Lamentablemente ningún intento de invasión había resultado fructífero hasta el momento, un evento realmente insólito, incluso con el apoyo de Europia y la Federación China. La mayor parte de la Corte Britannica esperaba que este evento, que tendría lugar en Tokio, finalmente diera la oportunidad de invasión que tanto habían deseado.

* * *

_Sala de Juntas, El Palacio Imperial Eldritch, Rouzberg (Capital del imperio), Planeta C._

_Día 138 del décimo primer mes dela estación Saxry, Año 5101 d.d.C*_

* * *

—Su gracia, ¡Está pidiendo un reino de cenizas!

—No me importa ser la Emperatriz de cenizas, siempre y cuando sigua siendo Emperatriz. ¡Quiero que las divisiones de exploración y colonización se preparen inmediatamente!

Eso es lo primero que escucha Lelouch al entrar en la sala de juntas.

C.C., radiante y hermosa como solo ella, tenía una expresión feroz mientras sus asesores temblaban de miedo al ser, posiblemente, los receptores de su ira. Suspirando y contando hasta diez se preparó para pasar las próximas horas encerrado en este lugar.

—¿Que sucede aquí?

—¡Príncipe Coronado! ¡Por favor! ¡Convenza a su Gracia que esto es una locura!

—Primero denme un informe de la situación, y después decidiré si es una locura o no.

C.C. da su consentimiento y Lelouch toma su asiento al lado derecho como su heredero, y Suzfried se coloca tras de ambos. Frente a Lelouch una mujer bella de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, la reconocida Doctora Lucrecia Crescent, directora general de su departamento de ciencias y madre de la tercera espada del imperio, así como la esposa del Duque Vicent Saint Valentine toma su lugar frente a ellos, aparentemente lista para explicarles la situación.

—Su gracia—hace una reverencia a la emperatriz y otra a Lelouch—Principe Coronado—Su expresión adopta una de seriedad—Iré directo al punto: Hay un terrible desequilibrio de fluctuación en la corriente vital del Tri-Ni-Sent.

* * *

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

* * *

Omake

* * *

_Hace 5101 años, Planeta Xenova (Futura Tercera Colonia)_

* * *

—…Espera, espera, espera. Me estás diciendo que esos Hippies que abrazan árboles y promulgan el amor y la unión y quieren ser amigos de todos… ¿Planean atacarnos? ¿Estas jodiendome?

—Eso es lo que dice su mensaje Majestad

—Incluso enviaron un mensaje—se rio divertido—Y que van a hacer ¿Amenazarnos con un cuchillo de mantequilla?

—Que aremos majestad?

—Ignórenlos, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

* * *

Tres meses después

* * *

—Dobla la rodilla y únete a nosotros pacíficamente o muere

—¡Nunca nos arrodillaremos frente una mujer!

—Muere.

* * *

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

* * *

*Señor y salvador- Quien no entendió la referencia? XD

*Nuevo Gran Imperio Sagrado. Los emperadores tienen el título de Supremo Emperador y las emperatrices ganan el título de Santa Emperatriz. Tienen una larga historia de Incesto (pero a ellos no les afectan las repercusiones humanas) y son de mente muy libre, como los matrimonios homosexuales y poli amorosos. Si un Emperador tiene más de una pareja depende de los títulos; si tienen un esposo este recibe el título de Segundo Emperador o Emperador Consorte y si tiene más de unos reciben el título de Reyes Imperiales. Si tienen más de dos esposas una es la Emperatriz y las otras las Reinas Imperiales.

* Un gúgolplex (googolplex en inglés) es un uno seguido de un gúgol de ceros, esto es, 10 elevado a la gugol-décima potencia. El término fue acuñado por Kasner y originalmente significaba «un uno, seguido de ceros hasta que te canses de escribir». Después, Kasner decidió estandarizar el término, «porque las personas se cansan en diferentes momentos, y no será aceptable decir que Carnera es mejor matemático que Einstein por tener más capacidad física».

*El planeta C es parecida a Júpiter en tamaño, tal vez más grande y Júpiter orbita alrededor del Sol una vez cada 11.86 años de la Tierra, o una vez cada 4,330.6 días de la Tierra. Júpiter viaja a una velocidad promedio de 29,236 millas por hora o 47,051 kilómetros por hora en su órbita alrededor del Sol, y unas 10 horas sobre su eje (en el planeta C son 23.86 horas). Así, en una cuestión totalmente aleatoria, decidí que el Planeta C tiene 21 meses con alrededor de 196 días cada uno (y como es un problema poner nombres, simplemente utilizan los números), con 4 estaciones que duran años. Aun así, las personas del Planeta C, cumplen años como cualquier ser humano, pero sus embarazos duran alrededor de 376 días asique consideran que cada 376 días es cuando se celebra su día de nacimiento. Las estaciones que tienen son Balion (verano), Meryx (primavera), Vhyr (Otoño) y Saxry (Invierno). Su calendario, solo se utiliza entre las personas del planeta C. Sus colonias pueden tener el calendario que quieran pero utilizan el calendario imperial galáctico para asuntos oficiales. Solo los Emperadores celebran sus cumpleaños cada año del planeta C (porque ellos si son inmortales). Nada de esto tiene sustento científico, solo soy yo tratando de dar sentido a este planeta.

*Las personas del planeta C son peculiares. Su estimación de vida es de al menos 285 días de nacimiento (unos 107,160 días humanos), que serían cerca de 24.74 años del calendario imperial galáctico (unos 293.47 años humanos). En algún momento de su juventud es como si su reloj biológico se congelara y se verán jóvenes, pero en su 200 día de nombre su reloj vuelve a funcionar y comienzan a envejecer, pero nunca llegan a ser completamente ancianos, mueren con una apariencia de persona de la tercera edad. Sus huesos son duros y es muy difícil que se lastimen. El cabello negro es muy raro.


End file.
